Secret Haus 6
Secret Haus 6 is the sixth season of reality web show Secret Haus. It was announced on Friday 20 October 2017 during the fifth season. It was revealed the season would start a few weeks after Secret Haus 5. Kalinda Roberts confirmed she would not host this season, because of the short space between the end of the season 5 and the beginning of the upcoming season 6. She certified though that it is exceptional and would be back in the next season if there is one. This season will start on Friday 15 December 2017 and will be hosted by Marcelo Fernandez, winner of Secret Haus 2 '''and '''Barbara Martin, runner-up of Secret Haus 5. After 92 days, on Friday 16 March 2018, Gregory Minelli was declared as the winner with 37,5% of votes to win. Housemates Angela * Angela Hauwerger is 22 years old. Aurora * Aurora Arena is 28 years old. Benoît * Benoît Capucci is 37 years old. Bruno * Bruno Gislet is 19 years old. Claire * Claire Dupuis is 18 years old. Diane * Diane Baxter is 35 years old. Emilia * Emilia Chantel is 26 years old. Erica * Erica is 25 years old. Gregory * Gregory Minelli is 26 years old. Guillaume * Guillaume Alves is 24 years old. Hugo * Hugo Jimenez is 30 years old. Irène * Irène De Luca is 64 years old. She is Samanta's paternal grandmother. Jon * Jon Fischer is 42 years old. Kenny * Kenny Eriksen is 31 years old. Krista * Krista Aparicio is 28 years old. Loïc * Loïc Fagnol is 25 years old. Samanta * Samanta De Luca is 23 years old. Shen * Shen Diarra is 35 years old. Tara * Tara Shibata is 28 years old. Future appearences *In 2019, Kenny Eriksen participated to Secret Haus 8 and Secret Haus: Redemption where he ended up winning. *In 2019, Bruno Gislet, Claire Depuis and Jon Fischer participated to Secret Haus: Redemption. *In 2020, Emilia Chantal and Shen Diarra participated to Secret Haus: Duos. Secrets * We are a couple''' (Tara, Hugo)'' - '''Day 43 '''by '''Guillaume.'' * We have the same mother and hate each other (Gregory, Loïc) * I'm Samanta's grandmother''' (Irène)'' - '''Day 5 by Kenny.'' * I'm Irène's granddaughter (Samanta)'' - Day 6 by Bruno.'' * I was born as a mermaid-baby''' (Claire)' * I'm sterile '(Aurora)'' '- '''Day 24 '''by '''Krista'.'' * I'm asexual (Bruno)'' - Day 18 by Gregory.'' * I married 6 times (Jon) * I'm an illiterate (Guillaume)'' - Day 24 '''by '''Emilia.'' * I married in prison''' (Diane)' * I'm a nymphoman '(Angela)' * I'm a former football player '(Benoît)'' - '''Day 10 by Loïc.'' * I'm an international model (Erica)'' - Day 26 '''by '''Shen.'' * I am a private detective (Kenny) * I was born in prison (Krista)'' - Day 42 '''by '''Shen.'' * I'm a banker''' (Shen)'' - '''Day 53 '''by '''Emilia.'' * I'm a homewrecker''' (Emilia)' Nominations * '''Week 1 - Day 1' : Gregory and Loïc, each accepted to be directly nominated to protect five clues on their tied-secret. ** Day 6 ': '''Claire '''decided to walk out, her reasons were that she did not feel the vibe for an experience and a game like this, and it was breaking her mentally down. * '''Week 2 ': As a new Housemate, '''Emilia is immune. She was isolated since the launch day, on Day 1 - Friday 15 December 2017 - and had no access to the Internet or any informations on the secrets of this season's Housemates. Tara '''accepted to be nominated so his boyfriend, '''Hugo, can get an immunity for the following nominations. * Week 3 ''': As '''Tara '''sacrified herself the previous week, '''Hugo '''was immune this week. ** '''Day 19: Due to violent behaviors during this day, Jon was removed out of the competition and of the House. The nominations and the voting were immediately canceled, therefore, no eviction to happen this week. * Week 4 ': '''Emilia '''had to choose either to be nominated and therefore her friends of the game, '''Angela '''and '''Erica '''are immune, or she is immune and therefore '''Angela '''and '''Erica '''are nominated. '''Emilia '''decided to be immune, therefore '''Angela '''and '''Erica '''are up for eviction. It then was announced '''Angela '''and '''Erica '''would be the only nominees of the following week, but if '''Emilia '''takes the place of one of them, the male Housemates will be nominating two other female Housemates on ''Day 26. '''Emilia '''refused, therefore '''Angela '''and '''Erica remained as the only nominees of the week. * Week 5 ': '''Tara '''accepted, secretly, to nominate '''Aurora '''her friend, so her boyfriend '''Hugo ' can get immune. '''Gregory found the Switch Card, the Switch Card has the power to replace a nominee by another, in the liberty of the choices of the owner. It was revealed that Gregory can use it only once, but whenever he wants through the game. * Week 6 : Right after Aurora's eviction, it was announced to the Housemates that it will be again a male nomination due to the eviction of another female. ** Day 40 : Gregory decided to use the switch card he won, earlier in the game. He must replace himself and nominate two other male housemates of his choice. He decided to replace himself with Benoît and Shen. Therefore, the final nominees are : Benoît, Loïc and Shen. ** Day 42 ': '''Bruno '''had to walk out due to health problems. * '''Week 7 ': 'Emilia '''received a secret mission. She will have, on Day 44, to fake a quit. She will actually go in the Secret Room for the entire week. ** '''Day 46 ': As he is in couple with '''Emilia, Shen 'had to fake a quit on Day 46 pretending he wants to live his romance with Emilia without waiting no more. * '''Week 8 ': '''Erica '''has been evicted and as the evictee, she had to give the power to handle the nominations to one of the both that were saved against her, '''Diane '''and '''Krista. She decided to give this power to Diane. Therefore, Diane 'became the ''Mistresse of Nominations. Diane had to nominate two male Housemates, she decided to nominate '''Hugo '''and '''Gregory. * Week 9 ': Four housemates from previous seasons came as guests for a week, they have the power to give four immunities, the other ones would be up for eviction. These four guests are : '''Aurélie '''from ''Secret Haus 1, 'Léo '''from ''Secret Haus 2, 'Cassandra '''from ''Secret Haus 4 and 'Savin '''from ''Secret Haus 5. ** 'Day 61 ': '''Aurélie '''decided to give an immunity to '''Emilia. Cassandra '''decided to give an immunity to '''Shen. Léo '''decided to give an immunity to '''Loïc. Savin '''decided to give an immunity to '''Tara. Therefore, Diane, Gregory, Guillaume, Krista 'and '''Samanta '''are up for eviction. * '''Week 10 ': The Housemates had to nominate positively the Housemate of their choice. The ones with the less positive points were up for eviction. * 'Week 11 ': '''Guillaume '''had to choose wether to nominate his friend from the beginning '''Gregory, or his girlfriend in the game Samantha. Guillaume '''chose to nominate '''Gregory. Emilia '''had to choose between nominate '''Shen, her romance, or Diane, her friend. She decided to nominate Diane. The other Housemates, except the nominees had then to nominate one more housemate. As he received the most votes, Guillaume is the third and last nominee of the week. * 'Week 12 ': '''Emilia '''won her place to the final after a random roulette. Nominations: Results Rank Final Week